sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
G.U.N.
The G.U.N. (short for Guardian Units of Nations) is a military organization featured in the Sonic Pokémon series. Its status within the series is that of a worldwide military/emergency law enforcement organization, and its duty is to protect the world. The origin of the name probably stems from the Japanese word for 'army' which is simply 'gun' or 'guntai'. It is similarly likely the full title of the organization - G.U.N., or Guardian Units of Nations - is an acronym. Though the name is mostly pronounced "gun", the name was pronounced "G-U-N" sometimes. Personnel Commander Abraham Tower GUN's Commander, Abraham Tower is an efficient officer, never backing down in the face of danger. In his debut, he commands his forces against the Black Arms, serving as the counterpart to Dr. Eggman, Black Doom, and Shadow the Hedgehog. He also harbors a deep hatred towards the created but immortal hedgehog. His hatred of Shadow was so great, he sent GUN forces after him even though the world at large considered Shadow a hero. Commander claims he saw Black Doom with Gerald Robotnik releasing Shadow. When the government came to shut down the ARK and took Maria away, he blamed Shadow for that, as well as all of the other ARK inhabitants, when, ironically, it was the GUN army that did all that. It is unknown why he was on the ARK, but it can be assumed that he was related to one of the researchers connected to Project Shadow, since he said his family was captured before Maria was taken away. It is unknown why he himself was evacuated instead of captured imprisoned or taken away. He controls the Diablon robot, GUN's most powerful creation despite it being unfinished. He even teams up with Sonic to fight the Black Arms. It is unknown whether he controls it personally or via remote, as both are implied through dialogue/lack thereof. Once he speaks to Shadow before Cosmic Fall, he realizes that Shadow isn't evil at all and regrets attempting to kill him. After Shadow defeats Devil Doom and destroys the Black Comet, the President states how ironic it was that people treated Gerald like he was evil, and he ended up saving them all in the end. The Commander and the President realize they were wrong about Gerald's intentions and that he was truly a good-hearted person. They decide they will help create peace for the world in honor of Gerald. Later on, it is revealed that Commander had become a grandfather one week before the events. Notably, the Commander appears to suffer from heterochromia, as he has one blue and one amber/yellow eye. Officer Jenny Captain Westwood Topaz Rouge the Bat Rouge the Bat has been a G.U.N agent for a very long time, and seems to have been working for G.U.N at least since somewhere in the beginning of the series. She is one of the most valuable agents of the organization, and she is apparently highly ranked, as she often takes orders from the President himself. Her status seems to be that of a spy. She is also Topaz's partner and a team member along with Shadow and Omega. Shadow the Hedgehog Like Rouge and Omega, Shadow the Hedgehog has become a G.U.N. agent. It is unknown what Shadow's status or ranking is. He is also the Commander Tower's partner and a team member along with Omega and Rouge E-123 Omega After the incident and plans of Neo Metal Sonic, he have became a member of G.U.N. like his friends, since Rouge asked them for his location. Likely since GUN is also against Eggman, Omega came to the thought of joining them as heavy combatant. G.U.N. Troops GUN's forces consist of both human soldiers and a large variety of robots that are just as complicated and powerful as those of Dr. Eggman. The GUN robots are powered by "Chaos Drives", power cores invented by Gerald Robotnik after researching Chaos Emeralds G.U.N. Soldiers Foot troops of GUN armed with combat knives or a variety of firearms. They mostly wear black and blue, but they also have green, tan, black and brown camouflage clothes for jungle areas, and commonly are armed with pistols, rifles and over-shoulder explosives. Robots Beetle Series Wing Series History Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Organizations Category:Government Organizations Category:Heroes Category:G.U.N.